Midnight Heat
by EthanlovesDanny
Summary: After getting in a fight with his brother one night Ethan pays a visit to his boyfriend Danny and the two go on to have one hot and heavy night together. MxM loving


Danny was asleep facing away from the window. He didn't hear his window open and close but when he felt an arm go around his waist he smiled because he already knew who it was. Turning onto his back he smiled up at his boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to see you." Ethan moved so he was lying on top of Danny. He started kissing Danny's neck.

Even though he protested he moved his head to the side and continued to let Ethan work on his neck. "My parents will hear." He whispered.

"Not if we're quiet." Ethan whispers in his ear.

Danny laughed and closed his eyes. "I can never be quiet when you're lying on of me." His hands already went down to Ethan's belt, starting to undo it. "But I'll try, I'm so glad that you're here." He used his other hand and pulled Ethan into a kiss.

Ethan stands up and removes his shirt, along with his jeans. Danny Just stared at him with a huge smile on his face. Those dimples always drove him crazy. "Why are you smiling?" He says moving back over to the bed.

"I can't help it when I'm around you." Danny removed his boxers and tossed them on the floor. Grabbing Ethan's arm and pulling him down on top of him. Hands started roaming around, grabbing at anything they could find.

Ethan moved between Danny's legs and continued to devour his lips and neck.

Before Danny could brace himself Ethan was inside him and he cried out. He didn't even bother to keep quiet after that.

Ethan started kissing Danny in hopes of keeping him quiet because he really didn't want them to get caught. He felt Danny's nails dig into his back and arms but it never bothered him, he loved it. Danny's moaning started to get a little louder and Ethan knew that he was close so he didn't stop Danny from going all out. After that it didn't take much to take him overboard. He flopped down next to Danny as they tried to catch their breath.

"You should come over like this more often." Danny says looking over at Ethan.

Ethan laughs then looked towards the door. He could hear footsteps and he jumped up and stood outside Danny's window, completely nude.

Before Danny could say anything someone knocked on his door and his mom walked in. "What?"

"I thought I heard something, are you okay." She asks.

"I'm fine." Danny says. "Something flew in my window."

"Oh well I'll let you get back to sleep." She says leaving the room.

Danny was surprised his mother didn't notice the smell. Getting up he locked his door, slipped on his boxers and went over to the window. Ethan was standing there looking down at him. "How did you know someone was coming?"

Ethan shrugged. "I just heard a door open so I ran."

"Come back in." Danny said backing away and letting him in. "Someone could have seen you and how would I explain a naked guy outside my bedroom window to my parents."

"Hopefully they would think that I was hot." Ethan says starting to get dressed.

Danny sat on his bed. "So was that the only reason you came over?"

Ethan grabbed his shoes and sat next to Danny on his bed. "I wanted to get away from my brother and this was the only place I could think of coming."

"You guys got in a fight or something?" Danny asked leaning back on his elbows.

"You could say that and it was pretty heated." Ethan says. "I needed to cool off so I left."

"Well my door is locked so you can stay with me as long as you like." Danny says.

Ethan smiles. "I just might take you up on that offer."

"Then stop getting dressed then." Danny says sitting back up. "But you have to help me strip the sheets first." After remaking his bed Danny climbed under the cover and waited for Ethan to Join him. Turning onto his stomach Danny rested his head in the crook of Ethan's neck. One arm circling his waist. "So will you tell me what you two fought about?"

"Let's just say that I did something he didn't like." Ethan says. "It's normal for brothers to fight and have disagreements. We had our share of fights but we'd always made up the next day."

Danny sighs. "Well I hope everything works out."

"I love you." Ethan says.

Danny smiled and looked up at Ethan. "I love you too." They kissed a few more times before he lays back down. The two of them fell asleep a few minutes later.

**A/N I hope you've enjoyed my new DETHAN fic and if you have time please leave a little review.**


End file.
